


The concert - Lashton one shot

by harryloubullship



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloubullship/pseuds/harryloubullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is my first ever one shot and first ever lashton story so I'm sorry if it's really crap but yeah</p>
    </blockquote>





	The concert - Lashton one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever one shot and first ever lashton story so I'm sorry if it's really crap but yeah

Luke's P.O.V

Okay so tonight is the night that I tell Ashton about my feelings towards him and how I like him as more than a friends, I'll do it after the concert. I'll try to get him alone in the dressing room and tell him then. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement, it doesn't help that I'm also nervous about tonight's show. Tonight is our first night playing at a stadium and we get to open for the boys, one direction. After opening for their tmh tour they also asked us to open for this tour as well and we've all grown a lot closer to each other having to spend a lot of time together.

I am currently in our changing room trying to relax before the show but I can't stop shaking or thinking how badly the show may go or how badly it may go with Ashton. The rest of the boys are in the changing room to playing some video game, I finally decided to get up and join them. The only spare seat was next to Ashton so I sat next to him and picked up a controller.

"Can I play after this one?" I asked looking at all the boys.

Ashton swung an arm around my shoulder before saying "You can be on my team." He flashed my a grin before removing his arm and putting his back on his controller and continuing to play the game. 

A few minutes later they were finished and we set up four player on mario kart, me and Ashton vs Michael and Calum and some computer players on both out teams. After three rounds me and Ashton won, we high fived each other before gloating to Michael and Calum. Michael pouted at us before saying "I want a rematch." Me and Ashton decided to agree on this and played another three rounds, and we ended up winning again. Michael chucked his controller down before storming off to the other side of the room and started to get changed. Me and Ashton started to laugh at this while Calum copied his actions. 

I decided to get ready too and got up before going over to where my clothes are for the concert, I stripped to my boxers before pulling on the clean clothes.

Ashton's P.O.V

Luke got up from next to me and walked over to Calum and Michael, at first I thought he was going to speak to them but then all of a sudden he was taking his clothes off and I couldn't help but stare at his toned chest. Damn these feelings I have towards him. I really want to tell him how I feel towards him but I'm scared he'll reject me and then we won't be friends anymore and that will put a strain on the band. But I really want to tell him because what if he feels the same way towards me, and is just too scared also? But when would be the best time to tell him because I can't just blurt these feelings out I'll scare the guy.

I sat staring at him for a few seconds longer before I realised he was putting his clothes on, I looked away and slowly stood up and walked over in his direction. Maybe I should tell him tonight after the concert, yeah that's a good idea. But right now I need to get changed.

Once I got to the corner I stripped off my clothes and put on my clean jeans, I looked over to Luke and saw him staring at my chest, I raised my eyebrow at him confused as to why he was staring at my chest like that before looking down at it. There was nothing on it so why was he staring? I looked back at him and he must have seen this because his cheeks went a slight shade of pink and he quickly turned around starting a conversation with Calum. I decided to let it go and carried on getting changed.

******************************

After we had finished playing we all said goodbyes to the crowd before running off stage, I immediately ran to the changing room wanting to get out of my sweaty clothes and get a drink. Once in the room I stripped off my clothes and put on a pair of light grey joggers and a baggy black tee, I then walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I took the lid off and gulped the thing down in a few mouthfuls. I noticed the other boys walk in also changing out of their clothes before getting water too. Calum and Michael left the room after this leaving me alone with Luke, I guess it's now then.

"Luke can I talk to you about something?" I asked nodding to the sofa hoping he'd get the hint to sit, luckily he did and we were both walking over to the sofa. 

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you too anyway. Whats up?" He smiled at me nervously. I sighed.

 

"Well I don't know how to say this but I think I'm gay" I decided to just tell him this first and see how he would react then maybe tell him about my feelings. Shockingly he just sat that before saying "Yeah? Well I think I'm gay too" He replied. I suppose that's a start right?

"Erm there's something else" I replied nervously, I looked up at him and he was staring back at him. All of a sudden he blurted out "Ashton I like you more than a friend" I gasped, not expecting him to like me back, he must have taking this the wrong way because now he was frowning.

"Erm its okay if you don't like me back I just wa.." I cut him off by attaching my lips to his, at first he stayed still but after a few seconds his lips started to move with mine and I sighed with relief. I hesitantly pulled back and looked up at him.

"I like you too, more than friends I mean" At this he was beaming like an idiot which made me smile as well. Suddenly we heard a cough and both of our heads snapped up to the door seeing Calum and Michael with shocked looks on their faces.

"You saw that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" They said in unison. "But we're okay with it" Calum added smiling at us and I returned the smile.

Luke's P.O.V

OMG he likes me back and he kissed me, my heart was beating so fast right now. I can't believe that he likes me back and that he actually kissed me, this went a whole lot better than I thought it did. I was glad Calum and Michael saw the whole thing because I don't think I would have been able to explain what happened to them. 

One of our body guards walked in telling us that the car was here to take us back to our hotel so we all stood up and started walking out. I felt something touch my hand so I looked down and saw Ashton linking our fingers together, I looked up at him and he was smiling. He lent over to me ear and whispered "I hope you don't mind" I shook my head before replying "I don't mind one bit"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry if this is really bad but I really wanted to write a Lashton one shot so yeah erm it would be cool if I got feedback but yeah ily


End file.
